A Tree Grows In Lalaloopsy Land
Squirt: What pretty flowers Blossom: Thanks Squirt Peanut: Pretty garden in Lalaloopsy Land. Blossom has a real green thumb. Squirt: Your thumb is not green. Peanut: That's just saying she's good at making things grow. Blossom can grow anything. Squirt: Anything? Blossom: Of Course as long i have the right seeds are is many things you can use as seeds. Seedslings nuts. And much more. Squirt: Can you grow me a tree too? Blossom: Sure Squirt what kind do you want? Squirt: Umm Sprinkle: Crumbs what are you doing? Crumbs: Baking for my baking faceoff. Sprinkle: Can I be in it too? Crumbs: Maybe Sprinkle but it's takes lots of cooking and practices to learn all of the cooking recipes. Sprinkle: Show me show me Mouse: Squeaks Crumbs: Why not. Let's start off with some simple recipes watch and learn. Squirt: Blossom Blossom I know what kind of tree i want you to plant for me. Blossom: You do great what kind? Squirt: This kind Blossom: That's a unicycle Squirt: I want a unicycle tree Blossom: That would be something Squirt: Peanut said you can grow anything with your blue thumb Blossom: Green thumb Squirt: Oh yeah look I have already dug a hole already Blossom: We better not wait a another minute to plant that unicycle. You can help water it. Squirt: Okay I'm ready. Where's my unicycle tree? Blossom: The thing is Squirt it might take a while Squirt: Okay I'll wait Blossom: How am I going to do this? Peanut: Here comes the airplane Clown: Ahh Peanut: Good boy. Blossom: Peanut are you home? Peanut: Yes I am come in. Blossom: Okay Squirt wants a unicycle tree. Peanut: I didn't know you can grow unicycles Blossom. Elephant get out of the candy peanuts bowl please. Blossom: I know but Squirt thinks I can. Peanut: Where did she get idea? Blossom: You told her that Blossom can grow anything I should of told her that everything that doesn't mean everything but I didn't now Squirt is expicing a unicycle tree. Peanut: Well then looks like we will have to tell her the truth that it's impossible to grow a. Squirt: Unicycle tree is going to grow soon I drew a picture. Blossom: I don't have the heart to disappointed her. Squirt: I am going to go back to see if it's grew yet. Blossom: There has to be a way to grow a unicycle tree but how? Peanut: Squirt's all tucked in for her nap. Blossom: Well then let's grow a unicycle tree. Squirt: yawns Peanut: It was about time you woke up sleepyhead there is a big surprise wating for you Squirt: Yay Tricky: Thanks bunny but my pull you of the hat trick is running out Tricky: Same with the cards tricks Squirt: Tricky Blossom grew me a unicycle tree want to see? Tricky: A unicycle tree of course i want to see. Tricky: Blossom can i have a magic wand tree like you grew squirt a unicycle tree. Blossom: A magic wand tree isn't really. Let's get my shovel and we will grow the best magic wand tree anyone's ever seen. Both: Yay Blossom: Okay now drop in your magic wand bites. Squirt: Don't worry Tricky my unicycle tree grew really fast the same will go with your magic wand tree. Blossom: Misty tricky wants a magic wand tree. Misty: Okay let's grow one. The End Tricky got her magic wand tree but Blossom told them the truth. Category:Episodes Category:A Tree Grows In Lalaloopsy Land